


Fanfiction Cover:  Well At Least Wonder Woman Approves

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville - Season 11 Comic, Young Justice
Genre: Gen, artwork, fandom book cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Conner gets introduced to another kick-ass member of his family (sort of). Annoyance of Superman ensues. ...Well, at least Wonder Woman approves -- she's <i>almost</i> like a surrogate den mother after Black Canary, right? That should count for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction Cover:  Well At Least Wonder Woman Approves

I decided to take part in the [DCU Big Bang](http://dcu-bang.livejournal.com/). I've done the artwork artwork for a story of [ ****](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/) **[](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/) **josephina_x****  titled:  
Well At Least Wonder Woman Approves which can be found [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/553823)  
Title: Well At Least Wonder Woman Approves  
Genre: Action/Drama  
Fandom/Universe: Young Justice (animated), Smallville (TV), Smallville Season 11 (comic)  
Characters/Pairings: gen / canon pairings  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Conner gets introduced to another kick-ass member of his family (sort of). Annoyance of Superman ensues. ...Well, at least Wonder Woman approves -- she's  _almost_  like a surrogate den mother after Black Canary, right? That should count for something.

Longer summary: Takes place after season 1 on the Young Justice Earth. The Young Justice team helps Red Arrow (the Roy clone) knock over a LexCorp truck shipment that they think is moving the original Roy Harper. As it turns out, it was really moving Lex Luthor instead -- the memoryless one from Smallville Season 11, though nobody really knows it at the time. The YJ-earth Luthor shows up shortly thereafter and gets owned by SV!Lex; similarly, SV!Lex more-or-less holds his own with the YJ-earth League. Conner decides he wants to 'adopt' this Lex (or vice-versa, something like that). There's uh, a -lot- of (possibly-unnecessary?) talking after the initial shipment knock-over :) ...Lex gets taken up to the JL satellite because he's from another earth, was in Luthor's custody for about three months, and needs to be checked over. Conner decides to go with him. More stuff happens, and Tess ends up nearly killing Lex before she is 'split' away from haunting him (she's actually a ghost, not just some brain memory-impression thing).

I hope you enjoy them. :D Image Heavy

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6141/658258)   
[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6141/658042)

 

 

 


End file.
